Phineas and Ferb: The Disappearances
by Electivecross02
Summary: Taking place after "The terror from beyond space" and before "this time it's war", our character's parents are investigating the disappearances of their kids. Soon, Major Monogram steps in, and informs them of the Ishimura, and offers to take them there. Nothing could prepare the group for the horrors that wait aboard the ship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

During the events taking place on the Ishimura, on Earth, the Flynn Fletcher house was uneasy, do to the mysterious disappearance of Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry. During dinner, Linda(the mom) had set places for the kids, but they didn't show.

Linda: Where are those kids? It's not like them to be late for dinner. Candace hasn't even tried to bust the boys yet.

Lawrence(the father) was sitting across from her.

Lawrence: This _is_ strange. Hopefully they'll show later tonight. They'll be fine, Linda. They're smart kids.

Linda: Maybe you're right. I bet by tomorrow they'll be right in their bed to start another day.

She waited for them by the front door on the couch, and stayed up practically the entire night, before eventually falling asleep.

The next morning, Linda went up to the boys room to see if they were in the room asleep. They were still gone. Linda ran to her room and knocked on the door.

Linda: Lawrence!

Lawrence answered the door in his sleepwear.

Lawrence: Yes, deary?

Linda: The boys aren't in their rooms and Candace isn't in hers! They're still gone!

Lawrence: What?! Oh no. This isn't good. Not at all. We have to find them. Organize a search party. Round up the whole neighborhood.

There was a knocking heard at the door.

Linda: Now who could that be?

She answered the door and found Isabella's mother, Vivian, standing outside.

Vivian: I'm so sorry to bother you this early, but have you seen Isabella?

Linda: What?

Vivian: I haven't seen her since she came over here, and I'm worried.

Buford's mother, Biffany, came from her house.

Biffany: Have you seen Buford? I haven't seen him since he came over to your place.

Baljeet's mother, Bala, came from her house.

Bala: Excuse me. I was looking for my son, and thought I'd start here, since he went here the last time I saw him.

Lawrence: Phineas, Ferb and Candace are missing as well.

Everyone gasped.

Vivian: Everyone is missing their children?

Linda: This is a serious crisis. If all of our children are missing, we need to form a search party. Check every corner of the Tri-State Area. We won't stop until our kids are found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day, the parents were looking all over the Tri-State area, hoping to find their kids. Each day went by with no luck, and no kids. One night, Linda was looking at a picture of the kids, sobbing and crying, feeling she'll never see them again. Lawrence was doing everything he could to keep her calm.

Lawrence: We'll find them, Linda. The one thing we can do is not lose hope.

Linda: What if we never see them again? What if they're all trapped in some crevice somewhere?

Their was soon another knocking at the door. Lawrence walked up to answer it, and saw a man with a gray mustache and a crew cut in front. He was accompanied by a red-haired, freckled teenager.

Lawrence: Hello. Who are you?

Man: I'm major Monogram of the OWCA. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. This is Carl.

Lawrence: Well that's great and all, but why do we care?

Monogram: We came here to discuss the matter of your children. We think we know where they are.

Linda: What?!

She ran up to the door.

Linda: Where? Where are they?

Carl: In space, at the edge of our solar system.

Lawrence: Wait, how do you know?

Monogram: Well, we first found out a couple days ago upon receiving a distress signal from space, and sent our secret agent, your pet platypus, Perry to retrieve them. He hasn't returned or contacted us.

Linda: Perry's a secret agent?

Carl: Ever since you bought him 8 years ago.

Lawrence: How did they even get up to space?

Monogram: The distress signal said Phineas was the captain of the Ishimura, the space ship that brough them up there. Carl, play it back.

Carl: Yes sir.

Carl brought out a small device and hit the play button.

Playback Phineas: This is Phineas Flynn Fletcher, captain of the Ishimura. We are currently orbiting a planet just outside the solar system known as Aegis 7. We've lost all power, and are now under attack by unknown monsters.

Playback Ferb: The creatures can only be described as reanimated corpses, who share a single minded purpose to spread the infection. We are currently working to restore power now, but may require transportation if we fail to restore power.

A growling and roaring was heard.

Playback Phineas: They're coming!

Playback Ferb: We're being attacked. We need hel...

The playback ended.

Linda: Dear God. What was that growling?

Monogram: I don't know. I have a ship that can take us to the planet they were hovering over. We'll gather the parents. We take off in 2 hours. Here is the address.

He handed them a piece of paper to the address.

Lawrence: Thank you.

Linda: Do you know what this means? We might have a chance at saving the kids.

Lawrence: Yes. I told you we shouldn't give up hope.

2 hours later, the parents were gathered in the OWCA headquarters, where the ship was waiting. Monogram spoke with all the parents.

Monogram: Hello, everyone. I am Major Monogram, as you know. And you know why you're here. We're going to take this ship to find your kids. We don't know what it is they were up against. All we have is this transmission. Carl.

Carl: I'm on it sir.

He played back the recording.

Playback Phineas: This is Phineas Flynn Fletcher, captain of the Ishimura. We are currently orbiting a planet just outside the solar system known as Aegis 7. We've lost all power, and are now under attack by unknown monsters.

Playback Ferb: The creatures can only be described as reanimated corpses, who share a single minded purpose to spread the infection. We are currently working to restore power now, but may require transportation if we fail to restore power.

A growling and roaring was heard.

Playback Phineas: They're coming!

Playback Ferb: We're being attacked. We need hel...

The recording ended.

Vivian: Re-animated corpses?

Biffany: So we're dealing with what? Zombies?

Monogram: That is the gist of it. Our spaceship will get us to Aegis 7 as soon as possible. We're also bringing along someone who could help us with the tech.

A man walked forward with a white lab-coat and a hunch in his back.

Linda: Heinz? Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

Doofenshmirtz: Linda?

Lawrence: You know each other?

Linda: Yeah. We used to date.

Lawrence: Ah. I see.

Monogram: Let's go everybody.

They walked to a large ship with a single area.

Carl: This is the Kellion. We put this together a while ago, and thought now would be the right time to use it.

Monogram: Take these.

He gave out special helmets that would allow them to breathe in space.

Monogram: In case the ship is out of oxygen.

Everyone clicked a helmet on and boarded the ship.

Doofenshmirtz: To the Ishimura we go.

The Kellion rocketed out of the HQ, and hyperdrived to Aegis 7. They looked out and saw the massive Ishimura.

Linda: Our kids built that?

Lawrence: In a day I might add.

Monogram: Ishimura, come in. This is the Kellion, attempting contact with any survivors.

No answer.

Monogram: Ishimura, come in over.

No answer. The parents began to worry.

Monogram: Ishimura. Prepare to be boarded.

The Kellion flew to the docking panel and docked with the ship. The doors opened and everyone walked to the inside of the ship, all armed with pistols.

Doofenshmirtz: Scanners say the air is breathable.

Everyone took of their helmets and looked around, finding blood and body parts everywhere.

Vivian: Ay dios mio. What happened?

Monogram: There are bullet shells everywhere. There was a firefight.

Bala: With who?

Carl: Your guess is as good as ours.

Linda: How many people were on this ship?

Carl: I see 9 pairs of footprints. 5 of them are kids. They were running from something.

Lawrence looked up at a hole in the ventilation shafts.

Lawrence: Something burst through this vent here.

Monogram: And they fired at it from there.

Carl: Probably what they were running from.

Biffany: Which way did they go?

Carl: That way.

Monogram: Let's go.

From inside the ventilation shafts, a deformed creature was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group followed the tracks to find the tracks lead to an elevator. They got inside and rode it to the lower floors. When it opened, they saw a shredded body with its parts everywhere.

Linda: Oh my God.

Monogram: What happened in here?

Vivian: Clearly something violent.

Biffany: No kidding.

Bala: Look. There's burn marks where the parts used to be. Somebody shot the limbs off this person.

Carl: Look! Camera!

Everyone looked up at a security camera.

Monogram: Great googley moogley. There's how we find the kids.

Lawrence: Right. We can use those cameras to find them, and figure out what happened in the first place.

Monogram: Doofenshmirtz and Carl with me. The rest continue following the tracks.

Linda: Got it.

Monogram, Carl and Doofenshmirtz went back up the elevator while the parents followed the tracks.

Monogram, Carl and Doofenshmirtz followed the signs on the ship to the bridge. When they reached the bridge, it was completely powered down.

Monogram: Can you work this stuff, Doofenshmirtz?

Doofenshmirtz: Yep. Give me a minute.

Doofenshmirtz began working the wiring under the computer systems. Elsewhere, the parents had made there way to a big open area, and found a morphed and degenerated body. They looked over it's hideous form.

Lawrence: This is...odd. It looks like something ripped him to pieces. Then, it started chewing on him.

Linda pulled out a radio communicator.

Linda: Monogram? How's that camera footage coming along?

Monogram: Just a few more minutes.

Linda: Good.

The deformed corpse slowly rose to life behind Lawrence.

Linda: Lawrence! Look out!

The creature threw him at the floor and pounced on him. The parents struggled to pull it off, and threw it back. Vivian shot a pistol round through the monster's head, causing to sway back. It lurched back up, leapt over them, and landed behind Bala. It slammed into her and started trying to bite her.

Bala: Get it off me!

They pried it off and threw it away, and all opened fire on it. The creature pushed through the attack, and almost reached the group, when its body parts began to fall off. It finally fell back dead.

Biffany: Woah woah woah. Stop. It's dead.

Everyone ceased fire.

Lawrence: What was that?! What happened that would allow for the creation of things like that?

Monogram: Hello? Hello? Linda what happened?

Linda: We were just attacked by something! Not sure what.

Monogram: Head back up. We have the camera footage fixed.

Linda: We're on our way.

They backtracked to the bridge of the ship, and upon arrival, ran straight to the camera footage.

Linda: Alright. Play it back, Carl.

Carl: Yes, Ma'am.

He began replaying the footage from 2 days prior.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were at the bridge of the ship, having just finished gathering their materials. They were fixated on an unseen object. A crane arm picked it up, revealing it to be an alien artifact with spiraling points.

Lawrence: What in...

Linda: What is that thing?

Vivian: Some sort of alien artifact.

The feed cut to a couple hours later. The crew was rounded up and the kids were suited up in mechanical suits.

_Phineas: As you know already, one of the ship's engines has been compromised. We need at least 2 hours to repair it. We believe that the saboteur who ruined our engine is out for blood. You guys will make sure we catch this guy while me and Ferb repair the engine. Got it._

_Crewmembers: Yes sir! Also, aren't you kids a little young to be finding a killer?_

_Phineas: Yes. Yes we are. Move it._

Linda: A killer?

Biffany: Why are they taking orders from a kid?

Lawrence: That's not what matters.

The camera feed moved to another area of the ship, a maintenance shed. The kids walked in with three crew members. The doors suddenly locked them in.

_Isabella: What happened?_

_Phineas: It only does that during a security breach._

A large rustling was heard in the upper ventilation shafts.

_Baljeet: What was that noise?_

The same creature from before dropped down in front of them, and started attacking the crew members.

Bala: Oh no. They faced these things too?

Linda: Oh God. Now I'm starting to worry.

Vivian: Don't worry. They escaped. Keep watching.

The footage showed the different events that occurred on the Ishimura, such as the battle with the Leaper, the drag tentacle, Perry and Pinky's battle with the Lurker, and Ferb's battle with the Brute. When Buford and Baljeet had turned on Phineas and Isabella, tensions began to rise.

Linda: You mind telling me what your kid's doing holding my son at gunpoint?

Vivian: And my daughter?

Bala: I don't know. My son is to sweet and caring to threaten other kids!

Biffany: Even Buford wouldn't do that. The stress is starting to get to them.

The camera feed showed Candace and Ferb rescuing Phineas and Isabella. It showed Baljeet and Buford's escape and the battle with the Stalkers. It then showed the battle in the bio-dome, where everything was going just fine, until Vivian noticed Baljeet come behind her daughter, rear back his plasma saw, and pierce her stomach. He moved it up her body, and then back down to bisect her, killing her. During this, he cackled like a crazed maniac.

Vivian: No! No no no no no no no! My baby! Bala! Do you have any idea what just happened?!

Bala: I am so sorry. I would never believe my own son would murder a child.

Then it showed Phineas attack Baljeet and Buford, then it showed Buford preparing to kill Phineas, when Candace shot his head off.

Biffany: Buford! Linda! How could your daughter do this! She killed my son!

Linda: Well, he was about to kill my son!

Vivian: Bala! What have you done to your kid that would drive him to enjoy murder!

Bala: Nothing! He was raised in a nurtured loving household. I wouldn't understand why he would snap like that.

Linda: At least my kid didn't enjoy murder! She was acting to defend her brother!

Lawrence: Everyone shut it! It's not our fault that these kids are turning against each other! If those things are still lose on the ship, then we have a problem.

The video showed Ferb beginning to succumb to the insanity, and close himself off from Phineas, Candace, Perry and Pinky.

Lawrence: Ferb? What does he think he's doing?

Linda: No! No not him!

Ferb used his tools to battle the necromorphs, when one stabbed him in the stomach and lifted him in the air.

Lawrence: No!

He blasted its arm off, and pulled the blade from his stomach, screaming in pain, and fell to his knees.

_Ferb: Holy creatures, transform me into your humble servant. Show me the path to enlightenment as you alter my flesh and free my soul. _

The necromorphs started repeatedly stabbing him in the body, finishing him off.

Linda: This can't be happening! It can't be!

Lawrence: What was that he said? I feel like I've heard it before.

A flying necromorph appeared and injected a probiscus into his head. Then when it removed the probiscus, he started spasming and flinging about, turning pale white and getting long claws on his fingers.

The feed cut over to the hangar, where the artifact was waiting. Phineas, Candace, Pinky and Perry rushed in, and the feed showed Candace, Perry, and Pinky all get killed by the fast-moving twitching necromorph. It ripped Candace apart and stabbed Pinky and Perry to the floor. The feed then showed Phineas get to safety within the Marker's barrier, record the video message and then send it into space. He was holding on, trying to keep from getting sucked out. Then, he let go.

Linda: Everyone died?

Lawrence: This isn't happening. This isn't happening!

Monogram: I guess now we know what happened to them. Nobody made it.

Carl: Sir! You might want to take a look at this!

He showed them the current feed from the mess hall. A group was already down there, armed with plasma cutters.

Doofenshmirtz: Is that, Vanessa?

Monogram: Monty?

Linda: Jeremy? Django? The fireside girls?

Lawrence: What are they doing here?

The feed showed them start to get attacked by hundreds of necromorphs.

Linda: We need to save them. Everyone get full mags in those guns. I think we're about to walk into a world of shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the Mess hall, Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly, Jeremy, Django, Vanessa and Monte were being attacked by swarms of necromorphs. They fired their plasma cutters to dismember their limbs. They soon ran out of all ammo.

Jeremy: There's too many! Back up! Back up!

A group of necromorphs dropped down behind them, trapping them. The necromorphs began getting ripped up by a barrage of bullets. The parents had arrived to finish the necromorphs off, but the bullets failed to kill them as they approached the parents instead.

Biffany: This isn't working! They can take bullets!

The necromorphs closed in on them as they ran out of ammo. A man came behind the monsters and started cutting them with a plasma saw. He was a bulky man with a pony tail going over his shoulder. He cut up the necromorphs with the saw, slicing them in half. The kids assisted with their plasma cutters, and killed the rest of the necromorphs.

Linda: Thanks for the help sir.

Man: My pleasure. These things seem to handle bullets just fine, but a couple well placed shots from a plasma cutter, or a couple of rips from this bad boy, and they don't get up.

Lawrence: We noticed. What's your name?

Man: Samuel Irons. Mechanics division. I've been on this hell-hole for days trying to establish contact with Earth, but have since failed.

Linda: I guess you knew the kids that built and ran this ship?

Samuel Irons: Yes. Albeit briefly.

Monogram: Now you kids. What are you even doing here?

Jeremy: It is my girlfriend that went missing in this ship.

Doofenshmirtz: How did you even know where we were?

Vanessa: We might have eavesdropped on your meeting at the HQ, and stolen one of your ships to get up here, but our friends are in trouble and we're gonna save them.

Linda: It's too late.

Jeremy: What do you mean?

Vivian: They're all dead.

Fireside Girls: What?

Ginger: What happened to Isabella?

Linda: Sliced in half by Baljeet using Irons' weapon.

Samuel: Who's daughter was she?

Vivian: Mine.

Samuel: I'm deeply sorry. It's not right a child's life was taken. They turn us on each other. If these things don't destroy us we will destroy ourselves.

Jeremy: What happened to Candace?

Linda: This twitching hyper monster ripped her to pieces.

Jeremy: No.

He started stomping a necromorph body repeatedly in rage and anger.

Linda: Woah woah. Jeremy calm down. It's ok. I know how much you and her liked each other.

Jeremy: It's not just Candace. When we went up here, I couldn't get a sitter for Susie and my parents were out of town, so I brought her here. I didn't know what we'd be up against. They got her. She tried running when they started attacking, and got stabbed in the stomach by this fat one. Then it dragged her away. I'm not gonna stop until we kill every last one of these things.

Bala: Maybe not the best idea.

Sanuel: There were 200,000 members of this crew. Too many to battle at once. I'm sorry for you loss.

Linda looked up and saw something staring at her from the vents. Blonde hair with two bunches on both sides of the head. Pale skin, blank white eyes, and blood dripping from the mouth and head. But the one thing that drew attention from all that, was the smile. The creature was smiling at her, with a look of murder in its eyes. It quickly skittered away through the vents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monogram: Now what do we do?

Biffany: Nothing we can do. They aren't here anymore. Let's just getout of here while we still have all of our body parts.

Everyone began to walk away.

Linda: No.

Lawrence: What?

Linda: I'm not leaving. On the recording, the kids say they were going to destroy an alien artifact that caused this madness. They died trying to do that. I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving until I finish what they started. I don't want them to have died for nothing.

Vivian: She's right. I'd rather die here fighting for what our children died believing in, then chickening out without even trying.

Everyone agreed with them.

Jeremy: This is for my sister. And my girlfriend.

Fireside Girls: For Isabella.

Django: For Phineas.

Vanessa: For Ferb.

Linda: For our family.

Samuel: There's a weapon storage room down the hall from here. You'll find some extra plasma saws and cutters.

They walked toward the room and grabbed some extra plasma ammo and saws.

Carl: The artifact is on the other side of the ship.

Django: It's gonna be quite a hike.

Doofenshmirtz: If anything gets in our way, cut first ask questions later.

They walked through the darkened halls of the ship, using the plasma cutters and saws as flashlights.

Lawrence: Samuel.

Samuel: Yes?

Lawrence: I have a question for you. Before he was killed, Ferb uttered some strange religious line. He said, "Holy creatures, transform me into your humble servant. Show me the path to enlightenment as you alter my flesh and free my soul." What does that mean?

Samuel: That's a Unitology quote. Unitologists are very rare on Earth. They believe we are meant to ascend into a single, collective mind. I am also a Unitologist myself.

Lawrence: I did see Ferb reading a book called, "The Bible of Unitology". I thought it was some made up thing, but I guess it's an actual religion.

Samuel: Unitologists usually take a vow of silence when they first convert to this religion. They only speak when they absolutely have to.

Linda: No wonder Ferb doesn't talk a lot.

They crossed into a morgue, and found it almost empty. They heard a strange screeching noise, and turned to see Candace's torn up body being lifted by the flying creature from before. It injected the probiscus into her head and administered the pathogen.

Jeremy: Candace! No!

He dropped her as she started spasming on the floor. Blades burst from her hands and small arms burst from her stomach. She pushed herself up and looked at the group with blank white eyes. Suddenly, Ferb burst through the wall. He was pale white with long fangs and claws. Isabella appeared, her two halves morphed together to form a Leaper. Susie came from the top, with three tentacles coming from her back and stingers on the ends. Her intestines were used as forms of quick movement. Buford stumbled over, with his bulkiness turned into a puker. Baljeet came from the wall as a Stalker, with a group of Stalkers behind him, and finally, a large pregnant came down, which Jeremy recognized as his little sisters killer.

Linda: Its all of our kids.

Jeremy: Everyone we came looking for.

Django: Except Phineas.

The necromorphs charged the group, preparing to kill their family and friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeremy pulled out his plasma saw and charged the pregnant. He swung down on it, and it dodged the attack and backhanded him to the ground. He crawled to reach his plasma saw, when Susie came charging him from the other direction, pouncing on his face and biting at it.

Jeremy: Get off of me!

Isabella leapt at her fireside troop and whipped her tail to knock Gretchen and Ginger back. She pinned Adyson to the ground and started snapping at her head. Holly came over and kicked Isabella off.

Gretchen: We're not your enemy! Don't be a monster!

Isabella responded with a snarl, attacking the Fireside girls once again.

Ferb pounced at his father, scratching his body and pinned him to the wall.

Lawrence: Ferb! Stop this!

He threw Ferb back, and the british monster let out a call. Suzy heard it and leapt off Jeremy and attacked Lawrence while Ferb attacked Linda. Jeremy stood up with a blood stain over his face, when Candace ran at him, an slashed at him.

Jeremy: Woah. Candace stop! Don't be one is them.

Bala and Biffany were grabbed by a pair of Stalkers and thrown into the nearby storage area with many crates. Baljeet and the Stalkers used the crates to hide and ambush Bala and Biffany, who were back to back looking every direction.

Bala: I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't kill my own son.

Biffany: He's already dead. It's not him you're killing.

One came charging from the side and slammed Bala into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Buford suddenly dropped down and spit a blast of acid puke at Biffany, which she quickly moved out of the way of. She ran at Buford and prepared to swing her plasma saw, but then saw her son in the monster, and got knocked back by the creature.

Ferb was close to killing his mother, about to pull of her neck and head, when they all heard a powerful roar. All of them jumped off of their targets and then retreated.

Linda: What just happened?

Lawrence: We just got our butts kicked by our children.

Linda: I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't.

Lawrence: It's ok. It's ok. I still wonder what that huge roar was.

Jeremy: It doesn't matter. Lets destroy the artifact.

Django: Come on. We have to keep...

He suddenly started grunting in pain. Grasping his head, he began to experience hallucinations.

Linda: Django. Are you alright?

Django: Yeah. I'm fine.

Adyson: You didn't look fine. Should we be worried about you?

Django: I'm ok, just mind your own freaking business! Come on. Let's finish this.

Vanessa: Let's keep an eye on him.

They walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group got together and walked through the ship. Monogram had a conversation with his son, Monty.

Monogram: Monty. Is there a specific reason you're here?

Monty: Obviously to save those kids, why else?

Monogram: Well you hardly even know them. I know about you and Vanessa.

Monty: You do? How'd you know?

Monogram: I'm the head of a secret agent organization. I'm no moron.

Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa how could you date the son of my arch nemesis? And not even tell me?

Vanessa: Because if we told you, you'd flip. You were in love once, and you know the drill.

Monty: Can't you just let it go?

Monogram: We'll deal with this later. Come on. We have to keep moving.

Django was beginning to succumb to absolute paranoia and insanity. His eyes darting every direction, looking over his shoulder, keeping his guard up. He heard a slight clink and fired multiple plasma shots that direction.

Samuel: Django! Calm down!

He tried to calm Django down by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Django: No! Get off of me! You did this, Irons! You killed us! You think I don't know? You think just because I quit that I didn't know?

He pushed him off and held his plasma cutter at him.

Katie: What are you talking about Django?

Django: I was a unitologist at one point. When I saw what that meant doing, I quit the church. Now guess what? Irons and Ferb here had a mission to bring the Marker back to earth. That alien artifact was gonna be brought to our home and those things would destroy us all.

Linda: Irons. Is that true? Were you and Ferb really going to bring the artifact to Earth?

Samuel: Ok. It's true. Me and Ferb were secretly planning to get the artifact back to Earth, but after seeing what it does, and how dangerous it is. We had second thoughts.

Adyson: Django. That thing is making you crazy.

She slowly approached him from the side.

Adyson: Just calm down.

He turned and fired the cutter into Adyson's head, killing her.

Gretchen: Django, what are you doing?!

Django: What needs to be done.

He aimed the cutter up at Samuel, but then Linda quickly pulled it out of his hands.

Carl: Hang on, Django. Let me give you a sedative.

He pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid in it.

Django: Wait a minute. You're all with Samuel! You're gonna poison me aren't you?!

Ginger: Grab him! He's lost it!

Ginger and Gretchen grabbed his arms to hold him steady.

Django: Let me go! I'll kill you all!

Gretchen: He's out of his mind, Carl. Give him something!

Carl approached and was about to give him the sedative. Django broke free and started strangling Carl. In their struggle, Gretchen and Ginger grabbed him from behind, causing him to fall into the syringe, making it penetrate his eye.

Django: Ah! My eye! Oh God in...

He fell over and slammed the needle deeper into his head. His body twitched before dying. Carl pushed the body off of him.

Carl: The sedative. It must've punctured his brain.

Ginger: You killed him. You all saw. He killed him.

Carl: It was an accident.

Everyone started to surround Carl, when Samuel stopped them.

Samuel: Do not blame him. It was only an accident. The Marker provoked Django's attack.

Linda: You, I'm not talking to.

They walked to the area where Isabella was sliced in half. The Pregnant from earlier appeared from behind one of the tanks.

Jeremy: You!

He pulled out his plasma saw and charged the Pregnant. He sliced off its head and arms, then the body. Suddenly, hundreds of frog-like swarmer's jumped from its body, and swarmed everyone's bodies. They shook them off and started cutting them with the plasma saws. Jeremy was pushed to the floor by the swarmers. He crawled for his saw, when Susie came charging him with a group of Lurkers behind her. Baljeet and the Stalkers charged the group from another direction, Buford and a group of Pukers came from another direction, Candace and a group of slashers came from another direction, and Ferb and a pack came from another direction, and Isabella and a trio of Leapers came from the walls.

Biffany: You got a plan? Or are we just killing all of these things?

Linda: That is the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The necromorphs surrounded the group and started their attack.

Suzie surrounded Jeremy with the Lurkers. One tried to pounce at him and he cut it with his plasma saw. Another wrapped its tentacles around him and punched him in the face. He punched it and head butted it, sliced off all of its tentacles, and kicked it away. Two tackled him to the ground but he pushed them off and held them by the throats. He knocked them together and threw them away, and they charged back in to attack him. He impaled them both on his single plasma blade. Suzie pounced on his back and bit on his neck. He crashed her into the wall to knock her off. He ran back and brought out his saw again. Suzie jumped at him, and Jeremy prepared to kill his little sister.

Jeremy: You are not my little sister.

He slammed the plasma saw through her head, and finished the job. He looked over her body, crying his eyes out.

Bala and Biffany were attacked by Buford and Baljeet's hordes of Pukers and Stalkers. A stalker charged Bala from one side, and she held her saw out, causing it to cut through the stalker and bisect it. Biffany used her saw to cut the Pukers to pieces, but their acidic bile melted the handle to her saw, preventing her from using it. Buford grabbed at his mother, and spewed his acidic bile down her throat, melting her insides and turning her into a hollow shell. Bala was using her saw to kill the Stalkers, but was surrounded by the Pukers. The Fireside Girls used their saws and killed the Pukers, leaving only Baljeet and Buford. Baljeet came charging Bala from the front and slammed into her knocking her down. He stepped over her, as she hit him with the blunt handle of the saw. This failed as Baljeet ripped off her arm, and squashed her head with his hardhead and dragged her away.

Monty ran over to comfort Jeremy for his loss.

Monty: You ok, man?

Jeremy: Yes. In fact, I've never been better.

He unlocked his saw, and swung around, sawing Monty diagonally across his body.

Vanessa: Monty!

Jeremy knocked her over and pushed the plasma saw to her head. She barely was managing to hold it back.

Jeremy: Just accept your fate!

Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa!

Jeremy lifted it up, and slashed at her arm, raised his saw into the air and brought it down.

Doofenshmirtz: No!

He was suddenly stopped short by a bladed arm sticking through his chest. It lifted him into the air, and another blade cut off his legs, and his arm, and finally his head. Candace was on the end of both blades and she threw the carcass away, and looked down at Vanessa. Candace was cut in half by Doofenshmirtz with his plasma saw and then kicked apart.

Isabella and her leapers attacked the Fireside Girls and used their tails and claws to attack. Isabella wrapped up one girl in her tail and slammed her into the floor, pinned two others and scratched at them, and bit and ripped off Holly and Katie's heads, leaving Milly, Ginger and Gretchen as the last Fireside Girls. They used their plasma saws to deflect the tail attacks, and sliced the Leapers in half. Isabella impaled Milly through the stomach and threw her away leaving Ginger and Gretchen.

Ginger: I guess this is it.

Gretchen: Not just yet. I have one more thing we can use.

Ferb and his pack were pouncing all over Carl, clawing his back, his face, his body and surrounding him. One pulled off his arm, then another jumped on his back, hooking it's hands under his chin, and ripping his head off.

Monogram: Carl!

A pack pounced on Monogram, and he pushed it off and sliced it's body in half with his saw. Vanessa tried to stand up and run, but as soon as she turned she stopped, spit up blood, and fell limp. Monty had impaled her, having been turned into another slasher. Doofenshmirtz saw this happen, and cut Monty apart.

Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa?

Vanessa: Dad. I'm...sorry...I didn't t...tell you...about me and...Monty.

Doofenshmirtz: No. It's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've been so occupied with my work, I didn't see you grow up.

Vanessa: It's ok. If you...love someone...you have to...meet them halfway.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she died.

Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa? Vanessa?! Vanessa, no.

A pack jumped on Doofenshmirtz's back and clawed at his neck. He crawled on his face and attacked him. He pushed it off, and used the closed plasma saw to punch it's head off. More Pack drove him back to back against the rest of the group, which now only consisted of Linda, Lawrence, Ginger, Gretchen, Doofenshmirtz, Vivian and Monogram.

Gretchen: Everyone get together. I have one last thing to use.

She pulled out a large plasma weapon, clicked it open, and jammed it into the floor. She waited, and the necromorphs drew closer and closer, and when they were gonnda attack, Gretchen fired the weapon, unleashing a massive heates shockwave that destroyed all the surrounding necromorphs, including Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford.

Lawrence: What was that?

Gretchen: Contact beam. I only had that one round to use, and thought, what better time than now?

Doofenshmirtz: They got my daughter. My daughter. They slaughtered her.

Samuel: This has gone on long enough, with enough lives lost.

Ginger: Where is she?

Ginger pointed to where Vanessa's body used to be. Doofenshmirtz looked over and saw the infector giving her the virus.

Doofensmirtz: Not this time!

He charged it with his plasma saw drawn and cut it's probiscus off with the saw. It was too late, as Vanessa grew blades from her hands and small arms burst from her stomach. She lurched up and jumped on the tanks, then up to the ceiling, digging into the ventilation shafts.

Doofenshmirtz: There is only one thing to do now.

Doofenshmirtz ran to another part of the ship.

Vivian: Where does he think he's going?

Monogram: Who knows? Let's just get to the marker before we all become one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group went through the halls to a window, and saw a huge mass of flesh outside.

Lawrence: What in...what is that?

Linda: Some sort of super-necromorph.

Samuel: In my experience...

Linda: In your experience nothing. All you know is insanity. Your secret mission killed our children.

Samuel: I can't deny that. But you must understand I had no way of knowing what the Marker did.

Suddenly, the ship started floating downward.

_Guidance Computers Offline. Engines have stopped firing. Planetfall estimated in 3 hours. _

Monogram: Who's doing that?

Linda: Heinz. He's trying to destroy the ship. We have to stop him. You guys go finish off the Marker. I'll go stop Doofenshmirtz.

Lawrence: No. I'm going with you.

Linda: Lawrence. Listen. You know what's at stake at both ends. One of us needs to make it out of this alive. I have to go alone. I can already hear them in my head. They're gonna make me attack you like everyone else. I love you.

Lawrence: I love you too.

They both kissed.

Lawrence: Promise me you'll be back.

Linda: Goodbye, Lawrence.

She ran to confront Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Lawrence, Ginger, Vivian, Gretchen, and Monogram continued on. Linda followed the signs to the computer access terminals, and found Doofenshmirtz sabotaging the thing. She entered the room, plasma saw drawn.

Linda: Get away from that panel, Heinz.

Doofenshmirtz: No. I'm sorry, Linda. I'm doing what must be done. The Marker cannot be allowed to reach Earth.

Linda: So you're gonna kill us all instead.

Doofenshmirtz: I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to. For redemption.

Linda: What're you talking about?

Doofenshmirtz: The Marker isn't the only thing to blame. It's me. I built an inator called the Resurrection-inator. It accelerated the Marker's power, and drove more people insane. It's my fault everyone's kids are dead, not Samuel's. Now, I'm going to destroy everything to keep the Marker from Earth and make up for what I did.

Linda: Get out of my way!

She knocked Doofenshmirtz away as she tried to reset the computer.

Doofenshmirtz: You don't know what's at stake here!

He tackled Linda to the floor and held her in an arm and head lock.

Doofenshmirtz: This is an infection designed to take over our entire race! It will do anything it can to spread. Anything!

Linda slammed her head into Doofenshmirtz, making him release his grip.

Linda: An infection can be stopped.

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, Linda. So persistent. So devoted to reaching your goals. That's what I always liked about you.

Linda was able to bring the stabilizers online as Doofenshmirtz ran.

Linda: That should do the trick. Come on, Heinz. Let's go.

He was already gone. Linda received a transmission.

Samuel: Linda?

Linda: What is it Samuel?

Samuel: I need to warn you. Vivian is going after you. She took out Lawrence's eye with a screwdriver, and is going to do the same to you. Watch your self.

Linda: I'll be careful. Is Lawrence ok?

Lawrence: I'm fine Linda. Just missing an eye.

Linda: I stabilized the ship. We should be ok now. I'm gonna head back to you guys.

She closed the transmission. She made her way back the way she came, opened a door, and Vivian came through.

Vivian: There you are! Now we can destroy the Marker! They told me to follow the steps!

She tried to force the screwdriver onto Linda, and she held it back with her hand.

Vivian: Step 1: Crawl inside! Step 2: The screws go tight all around! Step 3: Cross my heart, and hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye!

Linda: Vivian! Stop! It's me!

Vivian: You have to be the one! You have to make sure this ends!

Linda: Vivian!

Vivian: Step 3!

Linda forced the screwdriver into her hand, and stabbed Vivian in the head out of self defense.

Linda: Why did you do it, Vivian?

Linda ran back to find the group, and caught up with them near the Marker holding area.

Linda: Lawrence!

Lawrence: Linda!

Lawrence had a large bandage where is eye used to be.

Lawrence: Linda, what happened?

Linda: Vivian. She tried to attack me. She tried to force a screwdriver down my eye, and I killed her. I don't know what came over me.

Samuel: It's like I said. If they don't destroy us, we will destroy ourselves.

Monogram: We have a problem.

The large mass of flesh on the ship let out a powerful roar.

Monogram: That thing on the ship? It's body is wrapped around the core of the ship. Suffocating it. If it overheats, the whole ship will go super nova.

Linda: We can't let that happen.

Lawrence: I'll go check it out.

Samuel: I'll come with you.

Lawrence: No time to be a hero.

Samuel: I'm not a hero. Just a man.

Ginger: What about us?

Gretchen: What can we do to help?

Linda: You two need to stay with us. We can't lose anymore life. Anyway, how are you two gonna go out there without suffocating?

Lawrence: That.

He pointed at a suit capsule. He locked himself inside, as a light shined through the capsule. He stepped out, in the Advanced Suit. The helmet clicked over his head, with a pointed front part and a rounded back part. The lights on the helmet were angled downward, and the overall suit was sleek and flexible, at the cost of durability.

Lawrence: The boys said you can breathe in space with this thing.

Samuel locked himself into the suit area and came out in a vintage suit. It was much bulkier and thicker than the advanced suit, with heavier armor at the cost of speed.

Samuel: We will destroy that creature. You find the artifact, and destroy it.

Samuel and Lawrence locked into a pod to jettison them into space outside the Ishimura, while Linda, Monogram and the kids made their way to the Marker.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Linda, Monogram, Ginger and Gretchen were almost to the Marker, when they heard screaming.

Ginger: I know that scream anywhere. Hang on, Stacy!

Ginger ran to the source of the screams with her plasma saw drawn.

Linda: Wait, Ginger!

Gretchen: I'll go with her.

Gretchen ran after her.

Monogram: Wait, you can't go alone!

They were already gone.

Linda: I don't believe this.

Ginger and Gretchen ran to find Ginger's older sister. They saw her being approached by a slasher necromorph with glowing eyes, and a slightly enlarged body.

Ginger: Get away from my sister!

She swung her plasma saw against the legs of the slasher, causing to fall over, then sliced off its arms and head.

Stacy: Ginger! Thank God you're ok. After that gorilla split us up, I thought we were all goners. Where is everybody?

Gretchen: Everybody we came with is dead. Phineas and Ferb's parents, Monogram, and a man named Samuel Irons are all that are left.

Stacy: Thats not good. What's our plan of action?

Ginger: Destroy this artifact called the Marker.

Gretchen: Have you been seeing anything? Any hallucinations? Hearing any weird noises? Anything?

Stacy: Uh, no. No. Why?

Ginger: No reason. Just wondering.

Linda and Monogram ran in.

Linda: What were you kids thinking?

Monogram: You could've been killed!

Ginger: We're fine. Don't...

Two blades cut through her stomach. The enhanced slasher had regrown its limbs, and threw her body away.

Stacy: No!

Gretchen: It regenerated! Not fair!

Linda: We have to get out of here!

The group ran while the Hunter jumped up into the vents. An infector flew in to infect Ginger's body.

Outside the ship, Samuel and Lawrence were armed with plasma cutters to attack the monster. They flew to the main core reactor under the ship, and saw the monster feeding off of it.

Lawrence: How are we going to kill that?

Samuel: We need to get it off that reactor. Some sort of distraction. I doubt these cutters are going to do anything.

Lawrence: Hey, look at those.

Samuel: Those are the undetonated asteroid defense shells. Maybe.

Samuel extended his hand to use TK to grab the asteroid bomb. He aimed at the monster and shot it at the back of the monster. It released its grip around the core reactor and revealed its mouth. It was rounded with 3 foot fangs and six glowing pustules around the lips. It had no eyes, and instead had many tentacles swirling around its body.

Lawrence: Come on you glorified worm! We're right here!

The monster lunged at them, and they rocketed two directions. They flew to a landing pad onboard the Ishimura. The Worm latched onto the side and looked over the two. One of its tentacles slammed into the floor and swept Samuel off his feet. Another grabbed Lawrence by his foot and lifted him into the air. It opened it's massive mouth and prepared to eat him. Suddenly, an explosive shell slammed into its side. It looked to the source of the shell, and saw a man in an engineering suit. He grabbed another explosive shell with TK and fired it at the monster. It let out a massive roar as it swung a tentacle at him. He fired a blue blast of energy that slowed the monster down. He dropped on the pad to assist Lawrence and Samuel.

Lawrence: Who are you?

Man: Isaac Clarke. Engineering division.

Lawrence: Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher.

Samuel: Samuel Irons. Mechanics division.

Isaac: Now that we got that out of the way, let's bring this thing down!

The monster returned to normal speed as it prepared to face Lawrence, Samuel, and Isaac.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inside the Ishimura, the group had finally arrived at the Marker.

Stacy: What is that?

Linda: The Marker. We have to figure out how to destroy it.

Monogram: How were we planning on destroying this again?

Linda: I didn't think of that. I thought it would be smaller than this.

Something burst through the wall behind it. It was the massive gorilla creature that almost killed Ferb.

Linda: Another one of those things?

The Brute slammed into Monogram, knocking him into the Marker, causing a piece to chip off.

Linda: That's it! Hey ugly!

The Brute charged into her and she jumped out of the way, causing it to slam into the Marker, breaking pieces of it off, revealing organic parts. Gretchen jumped on top of the Brute and stabbed it with her plasma saw. It roared in pain as it ran backwards, slamming her into the wall. It pulled her off its back and slammed her into the floor. It raised its fist high into the air, preparing to crush her skull. It slammed her head into the floor, causing its fists to be covered in blood and brains. It turned to face Stacy, and charged her. It knocked her over and pinned her to the floor, pulling off her leg. She screamed in agony as the thing ripped her head out, and crushed the body. It turned to Linda, and started spitting organic bombs at her. She ran out of the way and towards the Marker, and when it spit the bomb, it hit the Marker, shattering its protective skin, and exposed it's heart.

Linda: Finally.

She raised her plasma saw to destroy it, but was stopped by the arrival of the Hunter. It stomped to the Brute, leaned close to it's ear for a moment, then the Brute left.

Linda: What?

The Hunter killed the Brute, then turned to face the group. It rushed Monogram, and slammed him into the floor. He grappled with the creature in a valiant effort to stay alive.

Monogram: You have no soul!

It pinned him to the wall with its blade, and closed in on Monogram's face.

Hunter: That's why I have no fear.

Monogram gasped. He had witnessed a necromorph speak. The thing stabbed him in the mouth and pulled off his head, throwing his body over.

Linda: Monogram! No!

The Hunter slowly approached Linda, who was all alone.

Outside, Lawrence, Isaac, and Samuel were locked in an intense battle with the worm monster. Isaac flew himself behind the monster, shooting plasma rounds to try and penetrate its armored skin. It swung a tentacle at him, and he shot it off before it could reach him. It took more plasma shots to its face, and let out another roar. Multiple necromorphs started climbing over the ledge of the ship.

Lawrence: It's controlling them! Some sort of leader necromorph.

They spread out to shoot the coming necromorphs while the Hive Mind battled with Isaac. It grabbed him with its tentacle, hanging him over. He aimed his gun and shot a pulsating sac along its lip. It roared in pain as it dropped him to float around. He aimed once more at another sac on its lip. It smacked him into a wall and dropped him back on the platform. Lawrence was contacted by Linda.

Linda: Lawrence...problem...regenerating...help!

Lawrence: Linda? Linda! She's in trouble.

Isaac: Who's in trouble?

Lawrence: My wife! I have to help her.

Samuel: Go save her.

Isaac: We have this covered.

Lawrence ran back to the inside of the ship.

Linda was doing her best to avoid the dangerous Hunter. She was hiding from it behind a wall.

Hunter: You can't escape this, Linda.

It searched every corner, every nook and cranny. Linda was doing her best to contain her fear.

Hunter: Your children couldn't escape fate. Your friends couldn't escape fate. Why do you think you can?

It looked around a corner, and found Linda, cowering away.

Hunter: Ah. There you are.

It was interrupted by it's arms and head getting shot off.

Lawrence: Are you ok?

Linda: Lawrence. The necromorph. It regenerates.

Lawrence turned to see the Hunter regenerate and lurch upwards. It started sharpening its claws, and a little arm raised the index finger, and rocked it back and forth.

Hunter: Ah ah ah.

The Hunter backed the two up to the wall, prepared to finish off the couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Outside, the battle with the Hive Mind raged on. Isaac and Samuel were on the brink of emptying their ammo supply.

Isaac: I don't see this ending well for us!

Samuel: Someone has to destroy it from the inside.

Samuel used kinesis to bring in the last asteroid shell. He grabbed on to it.

Isaac: You can't do that. You'll die in there.

Samuel: I know. There's nothing left for me. It was an honor to fight by your side, and to die a hero.

He rocketed upward and shot directly into the monster's mouth, down the throat and to the heart, preparing to destroy it.

Samuel: In the words of a great man...

He aimed the bomb at the heart.

Samuel:...Yipee-Ki-Yay mother...

He fired it, causing a massive explosion that killed it from the inside as well as himself.

The Hive Mind crashed into the platform and died. All the outward necromorphs were pacified and rendered inactive for a duration, including the Hunter, saving Lawrence and Linda.

Isaac: Lawrence! The monster's dead.

Lawrence: You did it!

The Marker was showing signs of destabilization, when the entire thing got blown apart.

Linda: That's our cue.

Lawrence: We did it. Isaac, it's time to leave.

Isaac: I'll take my ship. Good luck, you two.

Lawrence: Same to you. Thanks.

Linda and Lawrence ran back to find the Kellion while Isaac ran to find his ship, the Narcissus. They all were able to get past the necromorphs to get to their ships, due to the necromorphs decomposing into necrotic sludge with no Marker. When they were about to reach their ship, Lawrence got his head sawed off by Doofenshmirtz.

Linda: Lawrence! No!

Doofenshmirtz: Now you're next!

Linda and Doofenshmirtz locked in a power struggle over the plasma saw. Doofenshmirtz was gaining the advantage, bringing it closer to her head.

Linda: NO!

She kicked him in the stomach, making him lose his grip. She grabbed the saw and cut right through his head. She dropped him on the ground, then looked at Lawrence's body.

Linda: Lawrence. Oh God not you. We could've made it. We could've all made it. I'll make sure you aren't forgotten.

She boarded her ship and launched it to return to Earth. She reviewed the distress signal once more.

Playback Phineas: This is Phineas Flynn Fletcher, captain of the Ishimura. We are currently orbiting a planet just outside the solar system known as Aegis 7. We've lost all power, and are now under attack by unknown monsters.

Playback Ferb: The creatures can only be described as reanimated corpses, who share a single minded purpose to spread the infection. We are currently working to restore power now, but may require transportation if we fail to restore power.

A growling and roaring was heard. Linda cut it off, knowing how it ended.

_Where are you going, mother? It's not over yet. It's only just begun._

She looked to the side, and a pale, bloody Phineas screamed into her face before she blacked out.

THE END?


End file.
